


Fear

by captain_crisp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Guilty Shiro, Hurt Lance, I'm prob going to write a series, Just a little tho, M/M, Shaladin - Freeform, Shiro has nightmares, Two Chapters, Violence, for like one second, shance, sharing a bed (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_crisp/pseuds/captain_crisp
Summary: AKA: I love the word whilst too muchSo I wrote this fast, and super tired, so I don't really know if its good, but yeah.Shiro has nightmares, Lance tries to wake him up. Shiro doesn't wake up and thinks lance is evil Galra dude. That's all, that's the fic.Enjoy !





	1. Lance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really tired and the only reason this doesn't look like shit is bc autocorrect

Lance couldn't sleep, not with Shiro in the midst of a nightmare, trashing wildly. Lance knew from experience that it's the smartest thing to just let him sleep it out, but that didn't make this easy. He could only watch, and hope that it would be over soon. 

Lance felt like something was different this night, Shiro looked more tense, and like he was scared. He did look soft sometimes, a lovesick smile on his face whilst sleeping silently. Lance was sitting on their bed, patting Shiro's hair, when suddenly his Galra arm start glowing bright purple. Shiro shot up, screaming out Lance's name, whilst his face crumpled, sadness taking over his features. 

Lance couldn't watch this. He had to wake Shiro up, he knew he couldn't let Shiro suffer trough this alone. That was why Lance decided to wake his boyfriend up by softly patting him and whispering his name. 

That wasn't a good idea. As soon as he touched Shiro, his whe body went rigid, he snarled, and he didn't sound like the Shiro Lance loved, which made him flinch. Shiro growled before hitting him and pushing him off the bed. 

Shiro jumped after Lance and with his human hand, he held him down, whilst his Galra hand was repeatedly smashing Lance's face. Shiro suddenly switched arms, and his robot arm started pushing down, until Lance was choking. He scratched Shiro's arm, but he knew he could never force him off of him. 

After a short amount of time Lance started to see black spots. He knew he wasn't really going to be alright. The black was filling up his vision, until, just before he lost consciousness, he heard a shocked gasp and a scream.


	2. Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's number twO

Shiro was having a nightmare. It had started off as a nice dream. It started with random moments between him and Lance that he treasured. But then, of course, it had to change. He dreams of Lance getting captured, Lance getting tortured and whilst Lance is about to die, he felt a grip on his face.

Shiro snapped. This random Galra decided that it was time to laugh at the beaten paladins, and Shiro snapped. He made sure the Galra suffered, wouldn't stop unless the Galra was dead. But then the Galra started to change. First it was his build, the Galra grew longer, and smaller. Then his eyes changed from yellow to blue, and his skin changed from purple to Lance's gorgeous sun kissed skin. 

When he heard a soft wheezing sound, he knew something was wrong, and a few ticks later he discovered something else. He wasn't really dreaming when the Galra soldier changed, he was just waking up.

Lance looked awful. His face was bloodied and beaten. His neck was burnt and Shiro's hand were clearly visible around his neck. Shiro felt awful, this was all his fault.


End file.
